


Melting Snow

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-06
Updated: 2006-12-06
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron/Hermione - melting snow





	Melting Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for snitchwitch for the TQP Yule Challenge Drabble Exchange   


* * *

“I'm f-f-freezing,” Ron chattered.  Harry rolled his eyes and added another coal button to the snowman they were building in front of Hagrid's hut.  Ginny snorted.  “Poor little Ron-Ron. Don't be such a baby.” she teased.  Ron pouted and turned towards Hermione in search of sympathy.  “Come warm me up, Mione,” he whined.

“Oh, please, Ronald,” Hermione replied.  “Need I remind you that building a snowman together was your idea in the first place.” Hermione rolled her eyes and tutted at him.

      “Fun.  Humph!  I'll give you fun!,” Ron muttered.  While the other three were preoccupied with the finishing touches Ron scooped up a handful of snow and rolled it into a large snowball.  

“Don't you dare!” Hermione shrieked as Ron took aim.  Hermione tried to duck, but it was too late.  She huffed angrily as the snowball hit her square in the chest.  “You'll pay for this, Ronald,” she shouted.  Harry and Ginny joined her in bombarding Ron with snowball after snowball.  

“ Oi, Harry,” Ron shouted.  “You're supposed to be on my side!”  

Ron took off running towards the Greenhouses with Hermione chasing after him.  Harry started to chase after them, but Ginny pulled him back.  She kissed him playfully and told him that Hermione could take care of herself then pulled him towards the castle. Harry grinned and left the two of them to settle things.  

Around the corner, Ron tripped on a rake and landed with a thud.  Hermione grinned wickedly and knelled over his legs to pin him to the ground.  

“You wicked little boy,” she hissed.  “Do you have any idea what snow does to me?”  

Ron moaned as he recognized her husky tone of voice. Hermione  guided his hands to her chest, pressing his palms against her hardened nipples.  Ron gasped as she began to slide her hands under his woolen robe.  Hermione  hooked her thumbs under the waistband of his trousers then leaned forward to kiss him.  Suddenly Ron felt a rush of cold air.  Hermione scooped up a handful of snow and dumped it down his boxers.  “Bloody hell,” he bellowed.  

Frantically he dumped her out of his lap, threw off his robe and clawed at his shorts trying to empty them of the excruciatingly cold snow.  Hermione laughed hysterically then ran toward the castle.  Ron caught up to her just as  she ran into the common room and hid behind Seamus.  Seamus stared at the front of Ron's  trousers and doubled over laughing at the drops of melting snow dripping from his crotch. “Oi, Ron.  Have a wee bit of an accident, mate?”    

“Sod off, Seamus.” Ron muttered as he stalked towards Hermione.  With one swift motion he pushed Seamus out of the way and scooped Hermione up in his arms.  “You have a mess to clean up, love.” he growled as he carried her off to his dorm.  Hermione moaned and licked her lips.  She had always wondered what melted snow would taste like.               



End file.
